


Relax, Tiny Maus

by XxILoveMusicxX



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: After Worlds, F/F, becommissar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12436092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxILoveMusicxX/pseuds/XxILoveMusicxX
Summary: Beca gets a surprise while roaming the corridors of her hotel after Worlds.





	Relax, Tiny Maus

Beca was wondering the hotel corridors after Worlds. She couldn't believe that the Bellas had won, even after the eventful year they've had. She felt so proud of her team.

The after party was still in full swing and the rest of the Bellas, DSM and all of the other international teams were there. Everybody was there. Except her. She had lasted an hour and a half.

Beca absolutely hated partying. She just didn't like it. The atmosphere was too much for her but Chloe always found a way to get her to go clubbing with her. However, after a good hour, Beca just used the excuse that 'her tiny body couldn't handle it any longer' and left.

There was one good thing about the party though: she hadn't ran into Kommissar. 

Beca despised that woman, although, you may not think it if you saw the way she acts around her. Beca just couldn't keep her mouth shut. For example: the car show, the riff-off, Worlds. And then what made it worse for Beca was the fact that Chloe was then in her ear for the next 30 minutes about how Beca 'needed to stop insult-complimenting her.'

So she had decided not to risk it for any longer at the party and just leave before she saw Kommissar and embarrassed herself anymore in front of the tall blonde. Instead, Beca was now strolling through the corridors to relax and think.

She wanted ro find somebody to be with now after college. She knew she was bisexual, Kommissar being exhibit: A. Her and Jesse just didn't work, well, he thought they did. He never payed any attention to how she felt about the relationship and she had had enough. So she just left him. He was pretty angry, but, who cares? Not Beca.

Coming up to the elevator at the end of the hall, Beca thought it was time to head back to her room now, hoping that Chloe had found another 'friend' to go home with so she could have the room to herself.

However, all hopes were ruined when Beca was suddenly grabbed by her left arm and yanked into a room. A hand was instantly placed over her mouth and eyes as she was backed up against a wall and the door was closed.

Beca began to panic as another large hand pressed up against her stomach, pushing her even further into the wall. She breathed in through her nose and received a strong waft of cinnamon. Wait, cinnamon?

Beca brought her small hands up to the large, smooth one covering her face and pulled them away. Her eyes widened as she was met with the sight of Kommissar wearing a devilish smirk on her face. On her body though, Kommissar was wearing tight, black skinny jeans a white DSM t-shirt. An odd look but, of course, she made it work.

"K-Kommissar!?" Beca stuttered, confused as to what the German goddess could possibly want with her. 

"Tiny Maus! What a surprise!" Kommissar smirked.

"Ok, what do you want, you German goddess?" Beca just smacked her hand to her forehead, giving up on her words.

Kommissar just chuckled and then her horrible smirk was back. She took a step back from Beca and let her icy blue eyes trail down her Tiny Maus' body. Navy skinny jeans, white button up shirt and a camo bomber jacket.

At this point, Beca was feeling a lot like a mouse and, from her point of view, Kommissar was definately the cat.

All of her thoughts were immediately cut off though as Kommissar took the step back towards Beca and placed her hands firmly on her hips. She made brief eye contact before slamming her lips against the smaller girl's, pushing the back of her head to the wall. She picked her Maus up and held her against the wall, her own hips slightly slipping beneath Beca's ass as she spread the Bella's legs around her waist, but Beca refused to wrap them around her. Kommissar hands trailed down from her hips to under her ass to hold her up easier as Beca's upper thighs now sat on the blonde's forearms. The blonde pressed her chest up against the smaller girl's as tiny hands came to lightly rest on her shoulders, weakly attempting to push her away.

Beca felt a slick tongue probing at her lips, the blonde dominatrix clearly taking charge. However, Beca refused to give Kommissar the last thing she had control of. She limply brought her unchlenched fist down onto the taller woman's collarbone, obviously it had no affect on her as a firm tongue was still attempting to break through Beca's final and only barrier.

Kommissar finally gave up her assault on Beca's mouth and moved down to her neck. At this, the small brunette breathed a sight of relief as she was able to catch her breath. She then began weakly pressing agaist the German's shoulders once again.

"K-K-Kommi-" Beca breathed, but was interrupted.

"-Luisa" Kommi- Luisa said as she moved one hand up to grasp both of the small hands at her shoulders and bring them down between their bodies. She then proceeded to press her body against the Bella's once again, trapping her hands as she resumed her position at Beca's neck, sucking and nipping and licking.

This was where Beca began to panic even more as the blonde's free hand came to lightly caress her side. She started moving her hips forwards against the DSM leader's, attempting to break free from her solid hold.

Luisa felt her Maus struggling beneath her and just pressed herself tighter against Beca and sucked harder on her neck.

Beca couldn't help but open her mouth to let a small moan out, although she instantly realized her mistake. Going to close her mouth again, Beca was met with two soft fingers in the way. She felt Luisa smirk against her neck as she came back up to face Beca, still smirking. Luisa surged forward and replaced her fingers with her tongue, fully taking control of Beca's whole body.

Hands were now massaging Beca's ass and breasts as she started moving her hips more to try and break free. The kiss was slowly suffocating her, her lungs were burning as a skilled tongue made it's way around her mouth. Beca arched her back off the wall and jerked her hips and was relieved when all attacks stopped. 

Luisa pressed her body harder against the tinys Bella's to hold her up while she brought one hand to Beca's hip as she pulled back from the kiss. She smirked as she watched her Maus breathe in heavily, her whole body limp against her much larger one, suddenly having no energy to move.

Her free hand came up to caress Beca's cheek, forcing her to look up at her. When she had gained the Bella's attention, she withdrew her hand to shake a long finger infront of her face.

"Nein, Maus," she smirked. Beca opened her mouth to protest but was stopped by Luisa's hand over her mouth. "Relax, Tiny Maus," she dropped her evil smirk for a second and smiled a genuine smile, before the smirk was back. "Just enjoy it, meine Maus." Luisa took her hand back and put it back to Beca's breast while the one on her hip went back to her ass.

Luisa waited until Beca gave her a nod of consent, before carrying on.

As soon as Luisa's hand was gone, Beca muttered a small 'I'm not yours' before her mouth was once again filled by a tongue. 

Luisa had heard her comment but chose to ignore it, knowing that it would be false within a couple of minutes.

Beca just decided to let go and enjoy the attention Luisa was giving her, I mean, she did have a huge crush on her anyway, right?

She let out a rather loud moan as a hand snook up her shirt and came to caress her breasts over her bra. The hand at her ass moved away and she was left to sit on Luisa's hips as she worked her hands free and around the taller woman's neck. Her legs remained dangling from Luisa's waist, being too weak to wrap around her and stay there.

The hand made its way around to Beca's front to carefully slip down her skinny jeans causing the Bella to moan and say a small 'fuck'. Long fingers ghosted over her covered pussy.

"Maus, you are so wet," Luisa mumbled against swollen lips. Beca could only moan in response. The fingers went back up, only to come back down inside her panties. Beca thanked the Gods that she wore some nice black lingerie that day.

Luisa ran a finger through Beca's folds, earning a loud moan and a string of profanities from the tiny Bella she was holding up. She repeated the same movements as she moved her thumb up to gently touch Beca's clit.

At this, Beca gasped and bucked her hips up into Luisa's thumb, searching for more friction, only to find none.

Luisa smirked at her Maus as she tried to find her thumb again. 

"L-Luisa, p-p-please," Beca begged, tension coiling in her stomach.

"Patience, Maus," Luisa said as she slowly slid two fingers into Beca causing her back to arch off the wall and shout some unholy words. Lets just say Jesus would not be proud.

Luisa slid both her long fingers in to the bottom knuckle as she let her thumb come to draw lazy circles on Beca's clit.

Beca felt like she couldn't control her body, Luisa could do anything to her right now because she had complete control of her. Beca felt the German's fingers slowly moving in and out of her, driving her crazy. She went to move own hand down to Luisa's breasts but was stopped by a hand wrapping around her wrist.

"Nein. Bad Maus. You can't touch me," Luisa said, placing Beca's hand back on her shoulder as she went back to Beca's neck, sucking and biting.

Luisa started drawing more firm circles on the brunette's clit as her fingers gradually picked up pace, curling ever so slightly to hit Beca's g-spot.

"F-faster," Beca pleaded breathlessly. Jesse had never made her feel this good, not even that one time with Chloe was this amazing.

Luisa obeyed Beca's request, feeling that she had tortured the tiny brunette enough already; for now.

After about 30 seconds, Beca felt as though she completely belonged to the blonde dominatrix.

"Luisa, I-I'm gonna cu-"

"Nein, Maus. Hold it," Luisa commanded as she added a third finger, but Beca knew she wouldn't last long, her point being proven in the next minute.

"I-I can't h-hold it, Luisa, p-please," she begged. Luisa's fingers were going at an inhuman pace, curling with every thrust.

"Just a little longer, Maus," Luisa said, rubbing Beca's clit harder and faster.

Beca lasted no more than 10 seconds before she was pleading again, tears workimg their way into her eyes.

"L-Luisa, please, i-it hurts," she pleaded, fending off a sob although still feeling like she should listen to the German as is if her life depended on it.

"Okay, Maus, cum for me." 

And Beca did just that, all over Luisa's hand as she screamed the taller woman's name. Her head fell forward onto the blonde's shoulder and her stormy eyes slipped shut.

Luisa brought her hand up from Beca's panties, pulling them aside with her free hand to avoid losing any of Beca's juices. She kept Beca sat on her hips against the wall, knowing she wouldn't be able to support her own weight.

"You are mine now, Maus, ja?" She stated more than questioned with a smirk while licking Beca's juices from her hand.

Beca just nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any spelling mistakes or if this was really bad.


End file.
